dreamland
by AvengingMax
Summary: a very long oneshot. Raimundo runs away on kimiko's 16th birthday. and master fung asks Master Monk guan and his students to come to the temple. and she falls for one of the guys. but it's starting to get dangerous around him... Raikim kimoc R&R! PAZ!


I remember waking up on my 16th birthday to find that my best friend Raimundo Pedrosa had run away. Everyone was frantic. I got up and tripped over the present he left in front of my room. I ignored the pain and went into the kitchen. Right there in front of me all sorts of things were happening. Clay was trying to think where Raimundo might be. Omi was asking everyone what was going on. And Master Fung was shaking his head in disbelief. I went back to my room and glanced at the present. I opened it and inside was a notebook titled 'dream journal' inside there was a letter from Raimundo.

'Dear kimiko,

I bet your wondering why I ran away on your birthday, the reason I ran away is that my family is in a tight spot right now and they need my help. But I'm not coming back after they're better, no I'm going to travel the world and discover new places. So I hope you like your present and remember; I will always love you.

Love always,

Raimundo.

P.S. I'll see you in dreamland.'

While I was reading the letter my eyes were filled with tears. I quickly wiped them away. Soon Clay appeared in my door way.

"Master Fung wants to speak with us." He said calmly, but I knew he wanted to ask me a lot of things. I just nodded and quickly got dressed. We met Master Fung in the mediation hall.

"Young monks now that Raimundo has left I asked Master Monk Guan and his students are coming to the temple." We looked at him shocked.

"What are they're names?" I asked him.

"They're names are Natalie, Jakob, Greg, and Sasuke." He told us. My face light up.

"You mean they're going to be someone here from Japan?" I asked hopefully. Master Fung nodded. "When are they coming?"

"Tonight, Dojo already left to get them." He said smiling. "And we are going to have a party to welcome them." I got up quickly.

"I call dj." Master Fung shook his head.

"Sasuke already said that." I frowned and sat back down. "Now go get ready the other monks are decoration the grand hall." We bowed to him and ran off to our rooms.

I looked through my trunk to see if the lacy tank top Rai gave me was in there. I found it and I smiled and ran over to my shoes (A/n: they have normal rooms now) and looked for my formal sandals. I then went to get my favorite skirt, which is a green miniskirt. The green was the same color as Raimundo's eyes. I got my light green shrug out of my trunk and put it all on. (A/n: this is what I wore to my 5th grade graduation.) I went into the bathroom and styled my hair into a formal bun with little pieces of hair falling over my face. I sprayed myself with some cucumber melon body spray and walked to the great hall. Everyone was waiting. A few seconds later Dojo landed and four teenagers jumped off his back at the same time. Master Monk Guan jumped off after them.

"Welcome young monks and Master Monk Guan." Master Fung said smiling. "I think an introduction is appropriate." They nodded and the first spoke.

"My name's Natalie Natasha Anderson." Said a girl with really curly hair and hazel eyes. There was a point at which her hair was curlier then the rest. The locks of hair on either side were tightly packed inwards. She was timid. "And I'm from Québec, Canada."

"I'm Jakob Larson, and I'm from Stockholm, Sweden." Said a blond boy with bright blue eyes.

"S'up I'm Greg Cullen and I'm from Gregory, Michigan." Now a boy with Brunette hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sasuke kurosaki, and I'm from Hiroshima, Japan." Said a boy with Raven black hair like mine and eyes as black as his hair, coldly. He was the first to catch my eye.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko and I'm from Tokyo, Japan." I said smiling.

"Howdy, I'm Clay and I'm from San Antonio, Texas." Clay told them

"Hello my new friends my name is Omi." Omi said smiling harder then ever. They bowed to us and we bowed back. Then Master Fung Clapped.

"Now everyone to the grand hall." He said. We all followed him and Sasuke went on the platform where some turntables were. He started playing the first song and I sat on the platform.

"段階、権利で置かれるためにあなたの声を出して知っているか?" (You know your not suppose to sit on the stage right?) I looked up and there was Sasuke leaning over me. I felt my cheeks get red hot.

"はい私は私がパーティを楽しむ気分にないことそれが公正であることを知っている." (Yes I know it's just that I'm not in the mood to party.) I said with a sigh. He sat down next to me.

"Why?" he asked sounding concerned.

"My best friend Raimundo ran away today and it's my birthday." I said still sounding said.

"Really then happy birthday, how old are you?" he was smiling.

"I'm sixteen, today." I was smiling too. Sasuke stood up and put on the next song which was welcome to my life my simple plan.

"I hate this job." He mumbled after sitting down.

"Then why did you pick it?" he sighed

"I didn't Master Guan told me to." He told me. "I never liked djing I just needed money in the past. And I was good at it." He got up and put on the next song.

"I love this song." I exclaimed when I realized it was the song butterfly from dance dance revolution.

"I know you probably would." I saw out of the corner of my eye Clay and Natalie run out of the room together. I smiled, 'Well at least Clay's found a love life.' I thought to myself. "I heard that." Sasuke said, I looked at him confused. "I can read minds it comes with being the dragon of light."

"You don't seem like the dragon of light, you look like darkness would fit you better." I said looking forward.

"You shouldn't judge people by what you see. I didn't judge you. I just judged your looks, I thought you were cute." I felt my cheeks get hot and my heart started pounding faster. I leaned towards me and softly kissed my lips. I kissed back and melted into it. He pulled me closer towards him; I melted into the embrace too. I heard someone whistle and I turned I realized the song was over and everyone was staring. "Okay request time." He said getting up.

"PON DE REPLAY!" I heard Greg yell.

"MY HUMPS!" Natalie said.

"My humps it is!" Sasuke said and started playing my humps by black eyed peas. He got the next song ready and sat down next to me again. "Now where were we?" he kissed me again. We fell over with him on top of me. (A/n: they're not going to do it this is only T not M.) We continued this for the rest of the night.

The next day I went to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for me. I took the only seat available which was between Natalie and Sasuke.

"Okay like I was saying," Natalie said after I sat down "I had this friend back I Canada named Brianna and she was hilarious. Every day at lunch she would be like 'Natalie guess what. My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard damn right it's better then yours I could teach you but I have to charge.'" Everyone started laughing.

"Is that why you asked me to play that song?" Sasuke asked still laughing.

"Yup." She replied. "She once sang it over the PA system. The whole school was laughing." She started laughing at the memory. "But a week later she died of abuse." She said frowning. We stopped laughing and everything got serious.

"I'm sorry about your friend." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She smiled her thanks.

"There was song that fit her it went like 'she walks to school with the lunch packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday she hides the bruises with the linen and lace. The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind a mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Some times she wishes she was never born, thought the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone is a world that she can't rise above but her dreams give her wings and flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel.'" She smiled weakly. "So anyone else want to share something with us?" Sasuke raised his hand.

"When I was four my mom left me home by myself. And she was a drug addict. She left her matches on the table where I could get at them. And I loved to look at the fire. It was the light that drew me to it. So anyway I lit a match and I heard a gunshot. And it scared me so I dropped the match and my leg caught fire. It hurt like you wouldn't believe. Luckily the neighbors heard my screams and came before I burned to death. I just got this as a memory." He pulled up the leg of his pants on his right leg and there perfectly made on his leg was a dragon. He dropped the leg. "So my mom was arrested and I lived with my Aunt Yoko."

"Back in Tokyo." I started "I had this friend named Sakura. And she was addicted to the moon. Every summer we went to her summer house. And every night we would lie in the field and stare up into the sky. Now that I think about it she would have probably been the dragon of the moon if it wasn't for what happened. One day we were heading to the field and Keiko was with us. It was a couple of hours before sunset so we decided to play man hunt in the forest nearby. So me and Keiko ran off in different direction while she stayed there and counted. A little while later it started getting dark and so I went to meet Keiko and Sakura at the field. Keiko was there Sakura wasn't. So we went back into the woods to find her. We stayed close together so we would get lost. We got farther into the woods and we found her. But she was badly beaten and the worst part was she was hanging from a tree." I started to cry. I felt Sasuke's arms around me. "We ran away and got Sakura's mother. The police came but they never found out who killed her." I wiped away the tears and looked up seeming like I was happier then ever. "It's all good now."

"I see you're enjoying yourselves." We turned and saw Master Fung and Master Guan. "Unfortunately it's time for training." We all groaned and ran to our rooms to get ready. My cell phone rang when I was in the middle of getting my shoes on.

"Hello?"

"Kimiko, its Raimundo," I felt my throat close I couldn't speak. "Kimiko? I understand if your mad just say something." I still didn't say anything "Fine well I just call to say hi, and to tell you I miss you, all of you, but mostly you. I love you, bye."

"Rai wait!" but it was too late, he already hung up.

"Who's Rai?" I turned and saw Sasuke standing in my doorway, he looked really mad.

"He's my old boyfriend, he's the one who ran away." I responded calmly. That's when it happened. He grabbed the collar of my robes and lifted me up.

"Don't lie to me." He said slamming me against the wall. I tried to kick him away but my feet wouldn't reach him. And each time I tried the tighter his gripe got. At one point I could barely breathe. Finally he let go and I dropped to the floor. He kissed me, the way I liked it. I just assumed it was a one time thing. I looked it the mirror to see if there were any marks, and there was. On my neck was a big bruise that ran around my whole neck. I sighed and continued to get dressed.

At training Natalie pulled me aside.

"Kimiko what happened to you?" she asked in a low whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your neck, what happened?"

"I just fell."

"Kimiko I know bruises, and you don't get a bruise like that from falling, you get it from being choked, now what happened?!"

"If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone?" she nodded and I told her everything that happened. Every single detail. She just nodded the whole time, and her eyes got wider and wider.

"Kimiko you got to tell someone!"

"I know I just can't. Maybe it's just a one time thing."

"Or maybe he's just going to keep doing this until your dead."

"Let's just wait and see okay?"

"Okay, fine." After that training was over and we went to the kitchen for lunch.

"I got to go get something from my room." I told them and ran to my room. I didn't know it but Sasuke was following me.

"What were you and Natalie talking about?" he asked me.

"You know just girl stuff."

"It looked like you were talking about me." He grabbed me from behind and punched me in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of me so I couldn't get up, let alone fight back. I was slammed against the wall and blood came out of my mouth. I fell to the ground and he repeatedly kicked me in the stomach. About the fourth kick I screamed. Soon I heard foot steps coming. Luckily Sasuke didn't. Soon Natalie appeared in my doorway.

"SASUKE STOP!" she yelled trying to stop him. He just threw her away and continued to kick me. Soon the boys came and tried to stop him. By the time they had him down there was blood everywhere. My blood. Then I blacked out.

Later, I woke up in the medical wing. I looked around and saw Natalie sitting on the floor next to me.

"Hey guys she's awake." She called towards the door. Soon all the boys, except Sasuke of course, came in.

"Hey Kimiko how you feeling?" Greg asked me.

"I don't know, Better, I guess." I answered groggily.

"Good because you've been asleep for a week." Clay said. "Oh and we got and surprise for you." He motioned for someone to come in. the best part was it was Raimundo.

"Hey, Kimi, how are you." He asked. I started to cry when he spoke. Everyone walked out to give me and Rai some privacy. He hugged me when everyone was gone. "You know," he started to say after I stopped crying. "I was really worried when I got a call from this stranger saying my girlfriend was dieing." He out a small chuckle.

"Stay." I said to him.

"What?"

"Stay here with us, please."

"I was thinking about that, and I decided to," he paused for a second. "Stay." I hugged him and started crying again. He rocked me back and forth until I stopped crying.

"I love you." I said after a minute or so. '

"I love you too."


End file.
